Seishun Academy
by Kiyami
Summary: [AU Multiple Pairings] It was the year 3031. Humans had advanced from what it had been a millenium ago. No place was safe and it was up to an academy full of teenage boys to bring the peace, defend the innocent, and slay the horrible.


**Seishun Academy**

**The Academy**

**Kiyami: This is…most definitely AU. Let's just say it's what happens when you have Stargate, Dekarangers, Cowboy Bebop, and Prince of Tennis on your mind. It's going to be melodramatic…I know after reading the notes I wrote to myself.**

**Updates on this will be random. I'm trying my hardest to improve my sucky writing skills. I need to learn to stop rushing so much and maybe I'll improve. This took…two weeks to write. I'm sloooow…**

**I included a glossary sort of thing because I know it'd get confusing. It just explains some of the stuff, but I don't think I gave away any spoilers. If I did then shoot me.**

**Pairings: There will be many pairings. Lots of Golden Pair, A lot of ShishixTori, FujiZuka, AtoJi, MomoRyo, and the usual. Might be some Tachibanacest or even Fujicest. There's going to be some…unexpected pairings too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Period. Well I think I own my computer…**

**

* * *

**

It was the year 3031. Safety, peace, and happiness were only a faint memory for the human race. But there was one organization to save the species from total destruction. The Seishun Academy for Boys, a school created to train youths in bringing back the peace.

But things like this weren't always easy.

Corruption, greed, and sadism plagued most of the population. Even in Seishun Academy were members bent on the wellbeing of their bank account then peace. Only a few remained untouched by the evils of the world, but they never lasted long.

* * *

Seishun Academy wasn't located on Earth. No, Earth had advanced from what it used to be. People inhabited Mars and the Moon after Earth had become too crowded with people.

Seishun Academy was located by Luna, Earth's moon. It was a space station, but space stations weren't a rarity now. With the human population growing each day people expanded by creating such stations elsewhere.

Seishun Academy was shaped into a ball that was half the size of Luna. Three rings looped around Seishun Academy that connected at various places. The metal exterior was a light, silvery blue color with the school's logo clearly printed. The logo was of a dove with spread wings with a red triangle behind it.

It represented the general goal of Seishun Academy. Members of the prestigious school were to bring the peace back to the people. It seemed like a desperate goal with so many criminals overpopulating Mars, Luna, Earth, and other places. Despite it being just a dream, it brought hope to the hearts of innocents.

* * *

"Morning." Ryoma yawned as he sat down at the table with a tray full of food.

"Oi, Echizen, are you going to eat that?" Momoshiro pointed at the hamburger on Ryoma's tray.

"What do you think?" Ryoma possessively placed a hand on top of his hamburger.

"Come on, I'm so hungry!" Momo reached for the hamburger stubbornly.

Ryoma took a large bite out of the hamburger and smugly chewed on it.

"Mou, Echizen…" Momoshiro placed both of his hands on his belly as it growled mournfully.

"Here, you can have mine." Taka offered his uneaten burger with a smile.

"Really?! Thank you, senpai!" Momo quickly unwrapped the burger and happily ate it.

"Anything you can do I can do ten time better!" Kikumaru's voice shouted from the end of the table.

"Oh yeah? I bet I'm better at acrobatics then you! Heh, I bet I'm a better kisser then you are too! You probably never kissed anyone in your life. I bet you never _did it_ with someone either." Gakuto replied just as loud with their faces inches away.

"I have kissed someone! Oishi and I fuck all the time too!" Eiji replied, which got a gasp out of Oishi.

"Eiji…"

Gakuto turned around abruptly and sat down on Oshitari's lap. He put his hands around Oshitari and pulled him closer. Gakuto pressed his lips against Yuushi's. Oshitari smirked and eagerly responded by slipping his tongue between Gakuto's soft lips.

Eiji narrowed his eyes and turned to Oishi. Oishi who realized what Eiji was about to do, raised his hands to ward away the reckless other. Eiji quickly pressed his lips to Oishi's, but Eiji was inexperienced with the ways of kissing unlike Gakuto.

Oishi blushed when he felt the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria turn on them. Gently he pushed Kikumaru off of him. Eiji attempted to kiss him again, not wanting to be outdone by his rival.

"What are you all doing?" The commanding voice of Tezuka came from the entrance of the cafeteria.

Oishi sighed with relief that Tezuka had come in time. Eiji stopped his advancement although Gakuto and Oshitari continued their kissing. Tezuka cleared his throat to gain their attention. Reluctantly the couple separated.

Tachibana stepped forward. "We will be assigning those chosen for this year to their teams. Whoever is picked will meet with their team's captain in Conference Room A."

In Seishun Academy there were several teams with captains. The teams took turns on going on certain missions. At the moment only four major teams existed in Seishun Academy: Seigaku, Fudomine, Hyotei, and St. Buki. There were minor teams too, but no one cared about them.

The names of the chosen members and the teams appeared on the wall sized TV screen on one side of the cafeteria. There were sounds of disappointment when some didn't see their name. Some people cheered with the appearance of their's.

"Hn, I knew it." Shishido flipped his perfect, long hair and got up to go to the conference room. From behind someone bumped into him. Immediately he turned around to see who had even dared to bump into him. "Watch it!" He growled.

"S-sumimasen." An ashy-haired boy bowed apologetically.

"Che."

---

"Oishi! We're on the same team again! Yosh! We're the Golden Pair!" Happily he grabbed Oishi's hand and ran towards the said meeting room. Oishi was mercilessly forced to follow at the same pace.

"I can't believe it!" Arai slammed his hands onto his table. "I'm not on the team, yet that rookie is?!" He pointed a finger at Ryoma.

"According to my data, Echizen Ryoma scored ninety-three points higher than your's." Inui looked up from the green notebook in his hands. Arai twitched and stormed away. Inui grinned, he enjoyed watching everyone react with the truth of data.

* * *

"You are now apart of Team Seigaku. Within those folders are valuable information on rules, behavior, and schedules. I expect all of you to pay complete attention to the rules. Make a mistake and you will be replaced." Tezuka stared towards the members of his team. He took in a deep breath. This was his first year as captain after Yamato had moved to Yavanna Twelve. "Any questions?"

Momoshiro raised his hands with an annoyed expression on his face. "Does he have to be on the same team as me?" He pointed to Kaidoh.

Tezuka did not seem amused. "He'll be a part of your team whether you like it or not. Learn to cooperate or we'll have you replaced."

Silence was the only reply Tezuka received from his new team. They weren't all entirely new. Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji, and Kawamura had been with him last year. Momoshiro and Kaidoh had been with him for half a year as replacements when an untimely death occurred to two of his teammates. Echizen had recently joined and quickly made a name for himself despite his age.

Inui was a special case though. He was on their team as well as not. Inui had come to Seishun Academy more as a scientist then a fighter. Inui occasionally drifted around all the teams to check on the equipment and the status of the teams. Sometimes he came on missions with them when technical stuff was involved, but most of the time he was locked up in his personal laboratory. People stayed away from that area of the Academy. Inui had a habit of persuading people to be his human guinea pigs.

* * *

"Welcome to Hyotei! Ore-sama will be your captain. Ore-sama wants absolutely no failures. Get a partner by the end of the week, respect ore-sama, don't be late for the meetings, and no failures. Ore-sama has made sure that Hyotei's record is perfect, naa Kabaji?" Atobe had the most experience of all the captains. He had practically grown up in the Academy with his family having important positions within the school's system.

"Usu."

A wave of murmuring swept over Hyotei as Atobe finished his short introductory speech.

"Yuushi, do you want to be my partner?" Gakuto traced Oshitari's lips lightly with his index finger. His body moved rather suggestively towards Oshitari.

The other smiled. "Of course."

Ohtori stared nervously at the thick packet in his hand. He flipped through the pages with his eyes briefly reading the bold titles at the top. The rather tall boy looked around at the other members of his group. _A partner? _The only recognizable face in the group was Hiyoshi who he had started cadet training with. But Hiyoshi seemed to have already established a partnership by the way he supported the sleeping senpai leaning on him.

The shamelessly flirting couple in the corner was definitely together. A blush formed on Ohtori's face when he saw the dark-haired one wink at him before pulling the smaller one into a passionate kiss. Ohtori quickly looked away with his face red.

Then there was that other guy. He scared Ohtori with the blank stares and the lumbering way he moved about. He somewhat reminded Ohtori of a gorilla or that character from that really old movie, _Frankenstein_. Ohtori was big, but he was careful in the ways he moved as if he was making sure not to step too hard on a speck of dirt or accidentally crush an ant. Kabaji just stomped carelessly around.

Finally was _him_. Ohtori had learned that his name was Shishido. It was the same guy from before who had yelled for bumping into him. Even though Shishido was smaller then him, it didn't mean that Ohtori was not intimidated.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Shishido demanded while gently moving a lock of his silky hair away from his face.

"Uh n-nothing! N-nothing at all!" Ohtori stammered and criticized himself for being caught off guard.

"Che…"

* * *

"As Team Fudomine, let's due our best and bring back the glory it once had. Let's work together and bring back the peace!" Tachibana looked at the Academy students before him.

"Hai!" The group of members replied.

Fudomine had always been known as the traitor team after what had happened two years ago. The entire team had turned on Seigaku during a joint mission. Two members had died of Seigaku and Tezuka had been severely injured.

Most of the new Fudomine were still going through training when it had happened. The old Fudomine team gave inside information and new equipment to the organization known as NFU. Tezuka and two of the now dead members had tried to stop them.

"I want all of you to get used to your teammates. It is also required to obtain a partner as soon as possible."

* * *

"Lucky!" Sengoku exclaimed.

The members of St. Buki stared at their eccentric captain.

"I'm so lucky to get such an awesome team!" The captain continued.

Yuuta sighed and looking around the room at the various groups. He almost made a choking sound when he spotted his brother by one of the corners. Fuji Syuusuke waved and blew a kiss to Yuuta. The younger of the Fuji brothers blushed and turned his attention back to his captain.

"Wah! Lucky! That chick just blew a kiss to me!" Yuuta's blush darkened at this comment from his captain.

"Hey, Yuuta! You know that girl, right, da ne? Can you get me a date with her, da ne?" Yanagisawa wrapped an arm around Yuuta's shoulders as if they were old friends.

"That girl is my aniki…" Yuuta grumbled.

"Da ne?!"

"Shinya, this is an all boys school." Atsushi pointed out.

"I knew that, da ne! But there are girls here, da ne! Didn't you see that cute girl in the infirmary, da ne? Tachibana An, da ne."

"That would make her the sister of Tachibana-san, the captain of Fudomine." Yuuta pushed the arm off his shoulders.

"Seriously, da ne?! The traitor team, da ne?" Yanagisawa had heard many stories about Fudomine.

"Traitor team?" Yuuta honestly hadn't heard anything about Fudomine.

"It's not good to be on Fudomine, da ne. A Fudomine team betrayed us, da ne. You should watch out for the Fudomine people, da ne."

"Hey, you there! Ducky!" Sengoku shouted while pointing to Yanagisawa.

"Ducky? What duck, da ne?"

"That means you." Muromachi sighed with annoyance at his teammate.

* * *

_It was the year 3031. Humans had advanced far beyond what it once was. Greed had grown with them. It was the driving force behind the numerous organizations. _

"Let's do our best this year, Eiji."

_Innocent civilians weren't safe with the millions of horrible people out there. _

"Of course! We're the Golden Pair after all!"

_It was all up to some teenage schoolboys to protect them._

"Tezuka, I'm glad we're on the same team as before."

_To bring back the ability to sleep without worries._

"Are you lying to me, da ne? That person can't possibly be a guy, da ne. Yuuta, you're lying to me, da ne!"

_To keep and restore the humanity in everyone; to save them from becoming horrible beasts._

"I'm not lying! He's my brother!"

_To think…_

"Echizen, want to play some tennis after this?"

…_That such an important matter…_

"Sure."

…_Would be left in the hands of those that had barely touched the adult years._

"…Naa Kabaji?"

* * *

"Nfu…Akazawa-kun?" A soft, seductive voice barely reached the dark-skinned man's ears.

"What?"

"There seems to be a new Fuji at Seishun Academy. Nfu…Even if I did lose Fuji Syuusuke, I can always get his little brother." A smile slid onto the speaker's face.

"Enough about the Fuji's. I'm sick and tired of hearing about them." A chair slid across the worn, tiled floor. Akazawa got up from his chair and walked away.

The dying light bulb flickered above a wooden table that had been through a lot. Scratches had been made into its once glossy surface. Naughty words were etched into it. An effeminate figure sat on a plush, purple chair with legs crossed. His head rested in the palm of his hand with the elbow digging into his right leg.

"Fuji Yuuta, nfu, perfect." The voice purred softly at the sight of the said boy on the computer screen.

* * *

**Kiyami: I have been unable to get this story out of my mind. During school I think of it, during meals I think of it, during my favorite TV shows I can't help, but think of it. I think this might be a rare, I'm-obsessed-with-getting-to-the-scene-I-want-to-write-about fanfiction. There's a scene that I've been planning for a while.**

**This was a sort of prologue to everything. After this I promise that there will be some melodramatic, angsty, action.**

**Data:**

**Seishun Academy:** An all boys' school meant to train young men in combat. Their purpose is to stop major criminal activity and make places safe again. Located by the moon, Luna. Date of opening is January 1, 3000.

**Earth: **The planet where most people have come from or have relations that have. It is now dying due to pollution and lack of nature. The increase of earthquakes may be signaling an end to the planet at the moment.

**Luna:** The second most populated place to live on next to Mars. Mostly middle-class people live there. High-class criminals often come here to escape from the authorities.

**Mars:** The most populated place to live. It's a dangerous place to live. Many criminal organizations are based here due to the number of wealthy citizens.

**Yavanna Twelve:** A space station bent on preserving wildlife. It's a popular tourist attraction because of the large zoo and botanical garden. Many hospitals are here due to the nice air and peace. It is one of the safest places to live with the occasional chaotic occurrence.

**Old Fudomine:** Also known as the Traitor Team. Two years ago the captain led his team into betraying the Academy on a joint mission to Luna with Seigaku. They joined NFU while stealing countless amounts of information and technology. Afterwards Seishun Academy received devastating amounts of failures due to this betrayal. Most people do not stay long on Fudomine due to its background.

**NFU:** …Data is unable to process…


End file.
